


Petals of Blue cherry blossoms

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bluecherryblossomshipping, F/M, One Shot Collection, Two Shot Collection, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: A one-shot series filled with multiple au scenarios for Yusaku and Aoi/Playmaker and Blue Angel/Possibly Playmaker and Aoi/Possibly Yusaku and Blue Angel. Bluecherryblossomshipping. I do take requests. Table of contents updated: 6/15/2017. Latest AU: Online friends AU. AU in work: Bullying AU.





	1. Table of contents

AN: I have officially gone insane. I remember hearing somewhere that insanity is doing something over and over again and expecting different results. I am going insane by reloading the Yu-gi-oh VRAINS page on multiple websites with stories for them expecting a new or updated story to pop up, which does not happen. 

So to help me out just a bit since I am having trouble with my own stories and not really in the mood to do much else, I decided to start this. It is a one or two shot series of multiple au’s for Bluecherryblossomshipping. 

This is just another place for me to get random ideas out I have for this couple. All of these one-shots or two-shots are gonna be in an alternate universe since I already got another series of one-shots for canon things that happen. The updates for this could be close together or far apart, just depends on my muse and how much time I have. 

I will being taking requests for this series, I just need to know what characters you want in it, what kind of alternate universe I’m dealing with, if you want it as a one-shot or two-shot, rating you want, and the genre. I will also try and do a song-fic if anyone wants one.

Though I will not do any smut, lemon(not even exactly sure what it is), anything that’s like a sex scene I won’t do, and the only way I’m going M is if someone wants one with a lot of gore and violence. 

This chapter as says above is the table of contents, I will be putting in what AU each chapter is and the summary for that AU. It will be updated whenever I get a new idea or if I get a request. I will post the first one sometime today, well today for me, and it’s about 5 where I am and it will be up by midnight. 

This is also gonna be on my fanfiction.net, archive of our own, and wattpad under phantomwolfblue. My OC Iris may or may not be in a au or two, her character art is on deviantart under Rooklover. And I have a youtube for bluecherryblossomshipping on the account Mason Atkinson. 

So until next time, check out my other VRAINS fic, R&R, I love you all, and good night, morning, or day. (Mic drop, moon walk) (Table of contents is below)

Table of contents

Chapter 2: Online friends AU

Summary: We all love having friends we can talk to and see and hang out with, but sometimes the best ones are the ones behind a computer screen.

Requested by: Phantomwolfblue

Rating: K/T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfortish, Angstish, fluffish

Chapter 3: Bullying AU

AU Summary: In high school, you are either bully people, get bullied, or watch people get bullied. Aoi gets bullied, and Yusaku watches her get bullied.

Requested by: Guest

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

Chapter 4: Non-jealous boyfriend AU

AU Summary: When a guy hits on a girl that has a boyfriend, most would think the boyfriend would get jealous, that is not the case with Yusaku and Aoi’s relationship.

Requested by: Phantomwolfblue

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, humor.

Chapter 5: N/A

Summary: N/A

Requested by: N/A

Rating: N/A

Genre: N/A


	2. Online friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Online friends AU  
> AU Summary: When you have no parents and your brother is never around, all you want is a friend, and sometimes the best friend is one you talk to online.  
> Requested by: Phantomwolfblue  
> Rating: K/T  
> Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfortish, Angstish, fluffish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a little trouble with this, but it’s finished and I have to say I am pretty proud of myself, don’t know why but I am. Honestly I might have an idea or two more but my brain is being fried with boredom so if anyone reading this story as an idea of an au one-shot I can do, please let me know. This one is based off of A Cinderella Story, it is a movie that was made in like 2003 or 2005, starred Hilary Duff, she and ‘her prince’ met through a chat room and were texting each other. I personally loved the movie and thought it would be fun to make a one-shot off it. So on with the show and all that jazz.

Another day at school, another time coming home.

Aoi stepped into her home, even though it felt more like a cabin in the woods than a home. Not that it was a broken down home, she is from a wealthy family so she is able to live in luxury. The way it is like a cabin in the woods is that no one is ever there, and she is all alone. She finds a note on the fridge from her brother saying he won’t be home tonight and she can either make herself dinner or he left some money for her to order food. 

With a sad sigh Aoi heads up to her room and flops down back first onto her bed, just lying there with no real coherent thoughts. This is how most days are, Aoi stuck alone at the house, she does her homework, has dinner, other things here and there, but most of the time she is alone. 

But then she is reminded she isn’t completely alone.

This comes in the form of a ding from her computer, and that’s all she needs to brighten her day. She hurries over to her computer and sees the message from her friend. 

_ Playmaker: How was your day?  _

Playmaker is a boy Aoi met in an online chat group over a year ago and they have talked everyday since. They talk about everything, to how their days have been to what’s going on in their lives. Aoi knows you have to be careful with who you talk with online, but Playmaker is so kind and sweet to her, he always makes her feel and he is just so easy to talk to. And it’s not as if she’s the only one telling about her life, he tells her plenty of things as well. 

He to has no parents, and a brother except his brother is younger and basically never leaves him alone. Their guardian is a hot dog vendor, like her he is a freshman in high school, and he is a loner as well, except his is by choice.

_ Blue Angel: It was fine. Nothing much going on. Another night of the house to myself. _

Playmaker knew about Aoi’s brother, he didn’t know who her brother was but he knew that he is a very important person who is always very busy with his work. Playmaker, really doesn’t like him. All he even knows about her brother is what she’s told him, which is just that he is never really around, and that’s all it took for Playmaker to hate him. Though he never says it after the first time he made it clear, Aoi was upset by it so he bites his tongue and never says anything to her about it, but Aoi knows he still doesn’t like him.

_ Playmaker: I’m at my house by myself as well. My brother is hanging with some friends of his and SK is at work.  _

SK is Playmaker’s guardian, SK are his initials. 

_ Blue Angel: Did you make any progress with that girl you like? _

There is this girl at his school that he is into, but is actually to nervous to talk to. He has given her three reasons why he hasn’t actually talked to her yet. 

  1. He is not sure how to approach her correctly, you only have one chance to make a first impression and he doesn’t want to mess it up.
  2. She is rather closed off from other people, never really interacting with others, she is there right when class starts and leaves once it’s over so he never really has the chance to talk to her. 
  3. He is nervous.



Honestly, Aoi is kinda sad he has a crush on a girl since she likes him. But she would never be able to tell him. She doesn’t even know who he is, but she can’t help how she feels.

_ Playmaker: I still am having no luck. Even if I got the chance what would I say to her, what would be my big opening line? _

Aoi thought long and hard on this for a moment. As much as she like Playmaker, she wanted him to be with this girl. He being happy and with the girl of his dreams would make her happy as well. 

_ Blue Angel: Go for something simple, give her a compliment. Ask if she needs help with anything  _ _ and then offer to help, that way you have an excuse to spend time with her.  _

_ Playmaker: Thanks, that’s good advice, I’ll do it. _

And for the rest of the night they talked about many things, some just random little things to keep the conversation going, some things about their personal lives but still somewhat vague. Aoi actually fell asleep at her computer, a smile on her face just from being able to have someone like Playmaker in her life.

* * *

The next day at school in history-Aoi’s least and worst subject-the teacher assigned a project that is worth half their grade for the semester. They can either do it solo, with a partner, or in a group of no more than four. 

Most started getting into groups or partners, as always Aoi would be by herself since no one ever really wanted to work with her. She was getting her tablet out of her backpack when she saw a shadow loom over her, and looked up to see a boy with pink and blue hair stand over her.

“Hello, do you have a partner for the project? If not, would you like to work together?” He asked, his face emotionless but curiosity in his voice. Aoi was genuinely surprised, no one ever really wanted to work with her before, and since history wasn’t her strong suit, having a partner would be helpful.

“Sure. I’m Aoi Zaizen by the way.” She introduced as the boy sat in the empty seat next to her. 

“Yusaku Fujiki. I must say you have pretty eyes.” He complimented, Aoi blushed at that. They spent the rest of class discussing what they would do for the project, and made plans to meet up later to work on it, both happy about this arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not my best work but hey, give me a break, I am kinda tired, anxious for the next episode and to read a new fic by anyone so I have to say that this being decent is good. This story is also on my accounts on fanfiction.net, wattpad, and archive of our own under phantomwolfblue. A video is on youtube under Mason Atkinson. Until next time, request, read my other stories, R&R, I love you all, and good night, day, or morning. (Mic drop, moon walk).


End file.
